Strangers Like Me
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: An old tattered book, magical creatures, an island from the past, and a fantasy made real...
1. This Body of Water

AN: Revision

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Gargoyles, plot and Brook are however, mine

* * *

**Chapter 1-This Body of Water**

Brook was sitting in the library reading a book on England's myths and legends. There were many other students in the room also, although they were studying, or doing their homework. Once finished with the book she stood up as so she could return it to its shelf, when she stumbled, literally, onto a large old, tattered book. It looked a good years old. She didn't recognize it though, most the books in the library she had read once through. This one was different.

She walked over to the group of her fellow New Mutants, "Hey guys, do you know who's this is?" Ray and Sam weren't looking at it, but replied no. "Then where's Mr. McCoy? Maybe he might know."

"He's in the back." Sam replied, as he scribbled some math problems onto his nearly blank paper.

"Yeah, try there. We're busy right now, so don't distract us." Ray copied the same problem as Sam. Brook looked down at the two papers and also a third one. Jubilation Lee was written in the top right hand corner. Brook rolled her eyes at them and walked off.

She rounded the corner into the classic literature section. She stroked the spine of _A Midsummer Night Dream_, when Mr. McCoy came behind her. "Have you read that one yet?" He took the book out and skimmed the pages.

"Not yet. I will soon though." She smiled gleefully, completely forgetting the book under her arm. It felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her, but it was just Mr. McCoy taking the large tattered book from her. "Oh, yeah, I found that on the ground, but I've never seen it before."

Mr. McCoy dusted off the first reading the cover. "The Grimorum Arcranorum," he said softly. Brook looked at his a bit curious.

"What's the Grimorum Arcranorum?" Mr. McCoy opened the book to read its contents. Brook leaned in closer to him and read down the page. "A Magic book?"

"Spell book, to be more exact. But how did this come here, a book like this would be stored in some museum. The spells," he read on to the pages after, "they have great power." Mr. McCoy closed the book, and ushered Brook to follow him.

He lead her all the way to Professor Xavier's office, though he was having a meeting with Logan so they waited by the door. "Alright Chuck, I'll see how it goes." Logan turned around and made his way for the door.

"Yes Hank, what can I do for you?"

They both walked to his desk and sat in the chairs provided. "Now, what's this?"

Charles looked at the book that was placed on his desk. He began to turn the pages and view the words inscribed on it written in Latin. "Very fascinating. I have never seen this here before," Charles looked at Hank. "How did it get here?"

"Well, actually it was Brook who found it." Brook straightened up in her chair when her name was called.

Brook went through her explanation of her discovery again. Not knowing what else to do with the book, Charles put it in Hank's hands for observations to make sure it didn't pose any threat. Through the night Brook grew curious about the writing on the book. Latin, she remembered. She read a book in Latin with it's translation in English.

"That's it!" Brook sat up smiling.

On the next day, bright and early Brook got out of bed and headed down to the library. "Hey Brook," Kurt yawned. "Why so up early." Brook thought for about a millisecond then pulled on Kurt's arm, taking him with her. "What's all this about? I just went to the bathroom, I'm too tired," he yawned again. "To study anymore." He watched her pull a book from the shelf, then another, and another. His head fell on the table as his eyes closed, and he began to lightly snore.

"Kurt, wake up. Come on fuzzy elf," Brook shook him on his shoulder and he grumbled. "I need you to get something for me."

For once, Hank turned in early so it was easy for Kurt to get the book. "I'm going back to bed," Kurt teleported out of the room, leaving Brook all alone.

"Okay, so that word could mean 'ship.' That one is definitely 'shores.' That should be it, I guess." Brook looked down at her paper, the translation seemed odd. What did it mean?

"Brook." She got startled, she only though to hide the piece of paper. "I thought I'd find you . . . " Hank looked down at the Grimorum. "Brook, how could you. We don't know how dangerous this could be."

"But it isn't Mr. McCoy."

"I'll need a clear translation to confirm that. Now you go back to your dorm, I'll put this back where it belongs." Brook sulked as she walked out of the library. She put her hand in her pocket, feeling the piece of paper.

That afternoon, all of the students were piled into the pool. School had finally ended and they were embracing what would be their summer vacation. With all of the excitement going on however, no one really noticed how withdrawn Brook was behaving. Despite her goals of doing good in school, she always took time out to have fun, that's the reason she enjoyed hanging around with Kurt.

While everyone went inside for the buffet, Brook was relaxed in the pool. Deep in thought, Brook went over the Latin spell wondering what it meant, repeating it over and over again in her head.

"Vocate venti fortunate ex rege Oberonis--"

"Hey Scott, have you seen Brook?" Kurt asked as he filled his glass at the punch bowl.

"Et hic navis fluctum regate ad orae--"

"I think she still may be outside."

"Avalonis." As Brook said this last word, she brushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Kurt peered outside and indeed saw Brook wading in a raft. "Brook!" Kurt stepped outside.

All of a sudden, the air grew cold and waves were forming in the stillness of the water. Inside Ororo felt a strange sensation to the change in the abrupt weather pattern. When she looked outside, the pool was engulfed in a dense fog. "That's strange." Hank had just walked past her as she said this.

"What is?"

She looked over at him. "I hadn't sensed any weather change today. Something is very wrong."

"You ain't the only one with a bad feeling," Logan grumbled. "Say, have any of you seen Brook?"

"HELP!" The scream was heard from inside as Kurt ran inside as quick as he could.

"Brook needs our help!"

The three of teachers dropped their cups and took immediate action. After everyone else realized the emergency, they also ran outside. "Help please!" Brook screamed louder.

"The . . . it won't clear." Ororo released herself in defeat.

"You get her now!" Logan screamed at Kurt.

"I can't. I can't see where she is."

"Calm down everyone," Charles said in his reassuring voice, as he wheeled through the crowd. _Brook, what has happened? _He spoke to her telepathically.

_I don't know. I was just sitting here. _Brook tried to stay as calm as she could.

_Don't worry now, I'm going to try to help you. Can you swim back out?_

_No. I can't. I can't, the water, its pulling me. Its. . . _ Her thought transmission was cut off.

"She's gone," said Charles. "I can't sense her anymore." Around him, everyone's faces turned pale and fear stricken, but he was not about to give up. He went back inside to the Cerebro room.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't more than an hour later, after all the tossing around Brook managed to get on land. Unfortunately she was unconscience. Along the way a woman with long black hair spotted her, while walking on the beach. "Where did she come from," she asked, a man in an armor suit standing by her.

"I don't know," he had a Scottish accent. "Do you suppose she's . . . " he couldn't come to say it. The woman checked her pulse then felt her breath.

"Still breathing. She feels cold though, could you help me take her inside Tom." They hoisted Brook up and carried her to the castle.

While inside, a fair old maiden lightly dabbed Brook's forehead with a warm rag. "Will she be alright, Princess Katherine." Tom asked her.

"Well of course she will. Once she's changed out of these wet clothes, she'll probably make it till morning. We can find out more about her then." Princess Katherine also had a Scottish accent.

"What I don't understand is how she got here in the first place."

"That's right Elisa, a person would need the Grimorum Arcrinorum for the spell." As they spoke, under them Brook began to stir. "She's waking up," Tom said.

Brook rolled over on her side and slowly began to open her eyes. She was a bit dazed after what had happened to her.

"Whe–where am I?" Cam her groggy voice. She tried to sit up but Elisa held her down to relax.

"Relax, you're safe here. What's your name?" Brook stared at Elisa for a moment, she couldn't help feel that she knew her in a way. "It's alright, we're all friends here."

Brook blinked her eyes and looked out into one of the windows. It was almost sunset. "Sunset," she whispered softly. Elisa also looked to the window then at Tom.

"I'll tell them " Was all he said, he left the room going somewhere else. In about a few seconds Brook started to feel pain. It shot all through her body, Elisa tried to comfort her but Brook jerked away. She was changing into a gargoyle once again.

"What's happening Elisa," Princess Katherine screamed. It was happening so quick that once Tom came back he was very confused.

"Another gargoyle. What happened to that girl?" Tom stopped at the door and looked at Brook on the floor, her wings covering most of her body, except for her head. Elisa came over to Tom and told him that was the girl.

With all the noise going on someone else was drawn to the room that all the humans were in. "I heard all the commotion . . . and . . .that there's another gargoyle."

"Yes Angela but--" the minute Brook heard this name, she gathered up all her strength and stood up, looking directly in Angela's eyes.

"Angela?" Brook walked toward her slowly. Then both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm not sure." Brook was really confused now. She looked back to everyone else until another gargoyle came up behind Angela. "This cannot be happening." All of a sudden Brook fainted.

Brook couldn't remember much about anything before she blacked out. She woke up into a chamber room of some kind. She rubbed her head vigorously and then looked around. A gargoyle beast looked at her from afar, and Elisa was in the room also. "How are you feeling?" She brought over a glass of water, but Brook just stared at the gargoyle. "Don't worry, Boudica won't hurt you." Elisa scratched her behind the ear.

"Gargoyles are real?"

"Wouldn't think you'd be so surprised, given that you are on. Then again, I was like you once."

Brook sat up on the bed and Elisa sat down beside her, giving her the water. "I'm not really a gargoyle," she looked at Elisa. "I'm a mutant. My name is Brook Drew." Then all of a sudden a large gargoyle stepped in. He was kind and caring looking. Elisa stood up when he walked in.

"How are you feeling Miss--"

"Drew, but you can just call me Brook," she said. Just lost by his appearance. "Is your name Goliath by any chance?" Brook asked feeling completely odd.

"Why yes it is. Have we met before?" He had a very deep voice, but it was gentle and soothing. She studied his face longer, and noticed that she was staring at him more than she intended to, she apologized. "It is alright. May I ask how you got here?"

"I was sitting in the pool as I read from--" she froze. She frantically reached in her pocket, to find it missing. "Its gone." Her head fell.

"Excuse me, but what's gone? Elisa asked politely and patiently.

"I was reading from a paper I got out of this book. An incantation of some sort, a spell." Goliath stopped her right there, he looked to Elisa and they both stared back at her for an answer.

"The spell, do you remember it?" Elisa leaned into her.

"Something like vocate venti fortunate . . .something . . .et hic navis fluctum regate . . .something. It came from the Grimorum Arcranorum."

They stared at her. "Did you say, the Grimorum Arcranorum?" Goliath repeated in the form of a question.

"Yeah. Is it yours?" Brook asked, feeling a bit more comfortable in her new surroundings.

"That book belongs to Lord Oberon." Elisa stated.

"Okay, this is too weird. I have to be dreaming," Brook started to walk for the wooden door, but turned around. "Gargoyles aren't real. They don't exist, maybe thousands of years ago when the world was begin ruled over by evil . . . but not now." Brook said.

"Maybe you should lay down and rest Brook," Elisa said softly, walking toward her.

"I want to know how I got here," she said hysterically.

"You got here by magic." Spoke Goliath.

"Mag--Magic?" Brook laughed. "There's no such thing as magic, except for in fairy tales. There's something wrong here, I cant' stay," Brook opened the door and ran out.

She ran down the stone hall. "Hey Brook, I wanted to--" Brook didn't speak but pushed passed Angela and ran out of the castle.

"Angela, did you--"

"She just ran out. Father, what's wrong?" Goliath didn't respond, he just ran out while Angela followed after.

There were plenty more gargoyles outside, Brook's heart beat faster and faster as she ran clear out to the cliffs edge. Brook looked behind her to see the figure of Goliath, Angela, and Elisa running out of the castle toward her. She was at a decision: to jump or not to jump. If those three people who were coming toward her where the people she though they were, she had no reason to fear the,. But still, it just didn't seem logical to her. The people came closer to her. She had to decide now. She turned forward to them, the rocks beneath her toe-clawed feet began to crumble . . .


	3. Chapter 3

"Brook no!" From Elisa's perspective she had thought Brook jumped off the ledge. Angela, Goliath, and Elisa took off at a faster speed, the wind was whipping at their faces, as the two gargoyles extended their wings and took off into the air.

Once Brook had fell off the cliff, her wings unfolded from her body and allowed her to regain altitude. Elisa, Goliath and Angela were at the cliff's edge, waiting to be reunited with Brook. They all escorted her back up to the castle and nourished her.

"Okay, could we go through this one more time?" Elisa said when they all got back to the castle. Brook started to feel more at home. She, Angela, Elisa and Goliath were all stitting around the fire and getting down to the point, finally, of where and how Brook got this island.

"It all started after the last day of school and the professor threw a party for us . . ." Brook went on telling her story, with occasional questions to clarify, like when Goliath asked the question about mutants, Brook responded, "In a way, I suppose we're like gargoyles. We both want the same goals: acceptence." Then Elisa asked about how she knew so much about them, when this was the first time they've met. Brook paused for a moment. "I knew how I know you, but for some reason I've forgotten."

"Oberon's magic," Goliath said. Elisa looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Both Elisa and Angela asked.

"She probably wasn't meant to tell us. Here on Avalon, nothing is what it seems."

"You're right father, this island is full of magic. Not just only the Magus', but when you first arrived here, the Archmage attacked you. Good and evil magic are in this island's core." Angela informed.

"You're right, we must find a way to get back to Manhatten before something terrible happens to the others. I almost lost them once, I won't let that happen again." Goliath slammed his fist into his hand. Brook tried to remember the even Goliath was speaking of, but the more she tried, the deeper Oberon's magic sank into her. However, Brook did recall Manhatten.

"Manhatten? That's where I was born. My mom and dad still live there." Brook said excitedly, finally able to remember something.

"Then it is settled. We will return home to Manhatten. I'm sure my clan are worried for us."

"As much as my family is for me. I'd hate for them to clueless on my whereabouts." Brook looked at Elisa sympathetically.

"You're worried about your brother?"

"Yes, we had a huge fight about him--hang on, I never told you I had a brother." Brook smirked as she shrugged her shoulders and Elisa just looked at her confused.

"I think we should post-pone our trip back until I fill you in on everything." Brook smiled, looking at both of them.

A few hours later, everyone was having supper, and what a supper it was! The center piece was a large roast bird of some sort, then there was the smell of fresh rolls, directly out of the oven, mash potatoes. Brook's mouth began to water, she licked her lips as she stared at the fine food in front of her. The mansion only had meals like this when it was a holiday of a special occasion. Although, it was also required double proportions because of the many students, here however, it felt very roomy to be sitting at the table.

In total there was about a dozen other gargoyles on the island, and only Angela, Gabriel,and Ophelia came to dine with their friends at the castle. With Goliath and Brook, thet made five gargoyles attending. Although, Brook was a little hesitant with the other gargoyles on the island, because even though her appearence as a gargoyle was what they saw, it was still not enough to make her comfortable. But at the same time, she felt she belonged.

After dinner Brook glided to the top most tower of the castle and sat down on the rooftop. The night was growing near its witching hour. "Brook, what are you doing up here all alone?" Goliath landed gently next to her. "Why don't you go play with the younger ones in the courtyard?" He looked at her, she sighed deeply and stared down.

"Goliath, how would you feel if you were sucked into a world that you had no place in?" Brook looked ino his eyes.

"You couldn't imagine," he responded deeply, "Brook, I'd like to tell you something." He began and Brook was ready to listen. "One thousand years ago, my clan and I lived in Scotland guarding castle Wyvern. There was a great battle between two kingdoms and we, the gargoyles, got caught in the middle of it." Goliath's eyes glowed in anger and he growled fiercely. "We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, and the one called the Magus froze us in stone and the next thing that happened was castle Wyvern was on top of the highest building in Manhatten, and soon after I met Elisa."

"I had no idea, but I could sypathize with you on it." She reached over to his hand and he smiled.

A few hours later, the sun started to ascend over the horizon and all the gargoyles on the island gathered up to the castle and took their places. "Brook aren't you going with them." Elisa asked as she still stood by her.

"I told you before, I'm not really--" Brook fell to her knees and held onto her sides. She was transforming again.

"Is she all right?" Tom stepped forward worried.

"I'm not sure. Brook, are you all right? What's wrong?"

Brook payed no attention to either of them. All she allowed them to do was watch in her painful and agonizing transformation. No human, no gargoyle, and no mutant would probably understand what she had to go through night after night. But one thing always stayed in her mind to ease the process: this was her gift, her blessing.

She layed there on the floor completely exhausted and her clothes torn nearly to shreds. Elisa took off her jacket and covered her with it, then Tom carried her back into the castle.


End file.
